warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blütenzauber
'Bis das Der Tod uns scheidet' 'Blütenzauber' '' '' ...ist der erste Teil meiner Reihe : ',,bis das der Tod uns scheidet" 1.' Blütenzauber' 2. Sommerhitze 3. Blattfall 4.' Flockenwirbel' Hierarchie und Blutlinien: NachtClan: Anführer Finsterstern- schwarzer Kater mit dunkelgrauen Pfoten Zweiter Anführer Schilfblatt- hellbraun getigerte Kätzin, Mentorin von Braunpfote Heiler Birkenstreif- schwarz- weiß getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen Krieger Schattenkralle- schwarz getigerter Kater, Mentor von Wieselpfote Frostregen- weiße Kätzin mit grauen Tupfen und blauen Augen Tulpenblatt- dunkelgraue Kätzin mit langem Fell und weißen Pfoten, Mentorin von Rehpfote Rauchstreif- schwarz- grau getigerter Kater, Mentor von Finkenpfote Wirbelherz- helle Kätzin Lichtpelz- gold brauner Kater Honigwolke- honigfarbene Kätzin Luftbart- langhaariger weißer Kater Waschbärkralle- hat große ähnlichkeit mit einem Waschbären (Kater) Schüler '''Braunpfote (Braunpelz)''- brauner Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten Wieselpfote ''(Wieselschweif)''- kleine schwarz- weiße Kätzin Rehpfote'' (Rehprung)''- '''dunkelbraune Kätzin mit weißen Tupfen '''Finkenpfote (Finkenkralle)- schwarzer Kater Königinnen Apfelblüte- hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten Silbermond- langhaarige silberne Kätzin Moosblatt- dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin Schneeglanz- weiße Kätzin Pfauenfeder- blau graue Kätzin Sommerwind- schildpattfarbene Kätzin Älteste Mohnwirbel- weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Tupfen MorgenClan: Anführer Dämmerstern- weiße Kätzin mit grauer Blässe grauen Pfoten un einem schwarzen Fleck auf der Stirn Zweiter Anführer Spinnenbiss- schwarzer Kater mit hellgrauen pfoten, Mentor von Eisenpfote Heilerin Taubenfeder- dunkelgraue Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohen Krieger Himbeerschweif- weiße Kätzin, Mentorin von Blaubeerpfote Nachtnebel- dunkelgraue Kätzin Wolfsherz- dunkelgrauer Kater, mentor von Käferpfote Blutkralle- dunkelrot getigerter kater Schüler Eisenpfote ''(Eísenherz)''- dunkelgrauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten Blaubeerpfote ''(Blaubeerkralle'')- weißer Kater mit bläulichen Pfoten Käferpfote ''(Käferflug)''- rötliche Kätzin Königin Sperlingsflug- dunkelbraun- hellbraun getigerte Kätzin Älteste Keinauge- dunkle Kätzin komplett blind Kapitel 1: 'born to die' ,,Los! Nur noch ein kleines bisschen! Los Apfelblüte du schaffst das!" Apfelblüte biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß einen erstickten Schmerzensschrei aus. ,,Es ist da!" Birkenstreif beugte sich hinab und schnüffelte an dem winzigen Fellbündel, dann legte er es Frostregen zwischen die Pfoten. Die hellgrau- weiß getupfte Kätzin musterte Birkenstreif verwirrt. ,,Du musst sie lecken das regt den Blutkreislauf und die Atmung an!" Frostregen legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das winzige Kätzchen. ,,Sie?", fragte Frostregen dann. ,,Ja, die kleine ist eine Kätzin! Und ´nun tu was ich dir gesagt habe!" Frostregen schüttelte sich und fuhr dem Kätzchen erst über den Kopf und dann über den Rücken. Aus der Brust der kleinen Kätzin ertönte ein lautes Schnurren und Frostregen erfüllt dies mit Stolz. Sie wandte den Blick wieder Apfelblüte zu deren Augen zusammen gekniffen waren. ,,Komm schon! gleich hast du es geschafft!" Birkenstreif feuert die hellbraune Kätzin an. Apfelblüte stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus und Birkenstreif musterte die Königin. Frostregen fing den hilflosen Blick ihrer Freundin auf und versuchte all ihre Zuversicht dort hinein zu legen. ,,Es ist ein Kater!", zeriss Birkenstreif's Stimme die aufkommende Stille. Der schwarz- weiße legte ein hellbraun getigertes Kätzchen das seiner Mutter aufs kleinste Deteil ähnelte zwischen die Pfoten von Sommerwind. Die schildpattfarbene begann sofort das Junge abzulecken. Frostregen seufzte als ein klater Windstoß durch den Königinnenbau fuhr. Das kleine graue Kätzchen zwischen ihren Pfoten miaute kläglich und versuchte zurück zu seiner Mutter zu krabbeln. Frostregen lächelte die kleine an packte sie dann am Nackenfell und setzte sie wieder zwischen ihre Pfoten. Frostregen spürte den Blick von Giftfeuer in ihrem Rücken. Frostregen wusste das die hellbraune Königin ahnte das die Jungen kaum Chancen hatten zu überleben da sie fats einen Monat zu früh auf die Welt gekommen waren. ,,Es ist eine Kätzin!"Birkenstreif holte Frostregen zurück in die wirklichkeit und sie sah wie der Heiler eine schwarze Kätzin neben Pfauenfeder legte. Auch diese begann sie sofort zu lecken. Frostregen hob die hellgraue Kätzin zwischen ihren Pfoten auf und leckte sie zu Apfelblüte ins Nest. ,,Sie sind wunderschön!", miaute sie und leckte ihrer Freundin über die Wange. ,,Das hoffe ich! Ich habe sie ja nicht umsonst mehr als zwei Monde unter meinem herzen getragen oder?! Wäre doch schade wenn sie jetzt......" Apfelblüte's Satz endete in einem erstickten laut und sie verdrehte ihre Augen so das fast nur noch weiß da war. ,,APFELBLÜTE!", schrie Frostregen als sie sah welche Blutflut aus dem Körper ihrer Freundin quoll. Birkenstreif eilte hin und her und versuchte die schlimme Blutung mit spinnenweben zu stoppen aber es gelang ihm nicht. Frotregen wusste nicht wie lange sie schon an dem blutigen Nest ihrer Freundin saß und dort hinein starrte. Pfauenfeder, Sommerwind und Birkenstreif hatten die Königin hinaus getragen und bestattet jedoch hing immer noch ihr süßer Duft in der Luft. Frostregen schluchzte doch als ein leises quicken an ihr Ohr drang wirbelte sie herum. Die Jungen! Dachte sie. ,,Keine Angst Mossblatt und ich passen auf sie auf." Die warme Stimme kam von Schneeglanz die zwischen ihren Pfoten das kleine graue Junge liegen hatte. ,,Aber wir können sie nicht mit Milch versorgen. Die einzige Königin die Milch hat ist Giftfeuer. Und sie b´will die drei nicht ernähren weil sie angst hat sie könnten ihren dreien das Futter wegessen." Frostregen's Fell sträubte sich bei diesen Worten und sie knurrte: ,,Rabenjunges, Krallenjunges und Seejunges sind fast vier Monde im Notfall könnten sie Frischbeute essen!" ,,Na dann sag ihr das mal!", Moosblatt's Fell sträubte sich. Glaube mir das werde ich! Dachte Frostregen und stakste zu Giftfeuer. Diese knurrte böse und miaute: ,,Ich weiß was du von mir willst! Ich werde sie nicht ernähren! Sie sind fast einen Mond zufrüh gekommen se haben kaum eine Chance!" Diese Worte erfüllten Frostregen mit Wut und sie fauchte: ,,Wenn du sie nicht ernährst dann werden sie sterben! Und glaube mir wenn sie tot sind mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein!" Damit wirbelte Frostregen herum und lief wiedere zu Schneeglanz und Moosblatt. Später am Abend übergaben Schneeglanz und moosblatt die drei Jungen an Frostregen. Diese kauerte sich in ihrem Nest zusammen und ringelte den Schwanz um die drei. Ich werde nicht zulassen das ihr sterbt! Dachte Frostregen. Sie würde die drei nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben. Als sie ein ziehen an ihrem Bauchfell bemerkte wandte Frostregen den Kopf. Das kleine graue Kätzchen das Birkenstreif ihr zwischen die pfoten gelegt hatte zog an ihrem Fell. Aber natürlich kam keine Milch. ,,Kleines dummes ding!", Frostregen schmunzelte und schob die kleine etwas von sich weg. Frostregen traute sich nicht einzuschlafen sie hatte zu große Angst die drei könnten streben doch bald wurden ihre Lieder schwer und sie fiel in einen Traumlosen schlaf. Stille war es die Frostregen weckte. Das maunzen der Jungen war verstummt. Die kriegerin setzte sich auf und sah das die schwarze Kätzin abseits von ihre geschwistern lag. Ein hilfloses Fellbündel. Frostregen trat näher an die kleine herran da bemerkte sie das sie nicht mehr atmete. ,,Oh bitte nicht!", flüsterte Frostregen und stubste die kleine mit der Pfote an. ,,Oh sternenClan erst ihre Mutter und dann dieses Junge WISO?!", rief Frostregen. Da bemerkte sie das die kleinen schreie des Katers ebenfalls verstummt waren. Auch er war tot!